September 2018 Nick Premieres
September 2018 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Double Dare (2018)' *Sunday, September 30th at 7PM - "Team LaurDIY vs. Team Wassabi" (#132) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, September 22nd at 8PM - "Henry's Frittle Problem" (#415) *Saturday, September 29th at 8PM - "Spelling Bee Hard" (#419) 'I Am Frankie' *Monday, September 10th at 8PM - "I am...Planning an Escape" (#203) (Season 2 Premiere) *Tuesday, September 11th at 8PM - "I am...Taking a Break" (#204) *Wednesday, September 12th at 8PM - "I am...Buggin" (#205) *Thursday, September 13th at 8PM - "I am...Compromised" (#206) *Friday, September 14th at 8PM - "I am...Busting Out" (#207) *Monday, September 17th at 8PM - "I am...Under Suspicion" (#208) *Tuesday, September 18th at 8PM - "I am...Not Myself" (#209) *Wednesday, September 19th at 8PM - "I am...Next" (#210) *Thursday, September 20th at 8PM - "I am...a Creature" (#211) *Friday, September 21st at 8PM - "I am...an Android" (#212) *Monday, September 24th at 8PM - "I am...Frankensteena" (#213) *Tuesday, September 25th at 8PM - "I am...Part of a Plan" (#214) *Wednesday, September 26th at 8PM - "I am...in Trouble with Mom" (#215) *Thursday, September 27th at 8PM - "I am...an Android...or Am I?" (#216) *Friday, September 28th at 8PM - "I am...Jealous" (#217) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, September 22nd at 8:30PM - "Take Me Home to Knight" (#113) *Saturday, September 29th at 8:30PM - "A Total Knightmare" (#114) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, September 1st at 12PM - "Love Stings" (#811) *Saturday, September 8th at 12PM - "Fan Frenzy" (#812) *Saturday, September 15th at 12PM - "Prepare to Fail" (#813) *Saturday, September 22nd at 12PM - "Sheriff Skyfire" (#814) *Saturday, September 29th at 12PM - "Tech Support" (#815) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Monday, September 17th at 6:30PM - "Mystic Mayhem" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Monday, September 17th at 7PM - "Donnie's Gifts" (#102B) *Monday, September 17th at 7:15PM - "War and Pizza" (#103A) *Tuesday, September 18th at 6:30PM - "Down with the Sickness" (#104B) *Wednesday, September 19th at 6:30PM - "Shell in a Cell" (#106A) *Thursday, September 20th at 6:30PM - "Repo Mantis" (#104A) *Monday, September 24th at 6:30PM - "The Fast and the Furriest" (#105A) *Tuesday, September 25th at 6:30PM - "Origami Tsunami" (#102A) *Wednesday, September 26th at 6:30PM - "Mascot Melee" (#105B) *Thursday, September 27th at 6:30PM - "Newsworthy" (#103B) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Monday, September 24th at 6PM - "Shopping List" (#232B) *Tuesday, September 25th at 6PM - "Library Cards" (#235B) *Wednesday, September 26th at 6PM - "Plankton Paranoia" (#235A) *Thursday, September 27th at 6PM - "Call the Cops" (#236A) 'The Loud House' *Monday, September 17th at 6PM - "House of Lies; Game Boys" (#318) *Tuesday, September 18th at 6PM - "Sitting Bull" (#316A) *Wednesday, September 19th at 6PM - "The Spies Who Love Me" (#316B) *Thursday, September 20th at 6PM - "Missed Connection" (#309A) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, September 14th at 12PM - "T. Rex Trouble" (#408) 'Max & Ruby' *Monday, September 24th at 9AM - "Max & Ruby's Pirate Adventure" (#098) (Season 6 Finale) *Tuesday, September 25th at 9AM - "Max's Fort; Ruby's Party Dress" (#106) *Wednesday, September 26th at 9AM - "The Frog and the Fly; Bye Bye Max's Lobster" (#107) *Thursday, September 27th at 9AM - "Ruby's Rocking Bunnies; Max's Jump Shot" (#108) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, September 3rd at 12PM - "Rocky Saves Himself; Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snocat" (#515) *Friday, September 21st at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster!" (#517) 'Rusty Rivets' *Friday, September 14th at 12:30PM - "Rusty's Dino Coaster; Rusty's Teacher Appreciation Day" (#218) 'Thomas & Friends' *Friday, September 7th at 9AM - "Big World! Big Adventures!" (#995) (Movie Premiere) *Monday, September 17th at 9AM - "Number One Engine" (#201A) (Season 22 Premiere) *Monday, September 17th at 9:15AM - "What Rebecca Does" (#207A) 'Top Wing' *Monday, September 24th at 12PM - "Bea's Day Off" (#126A) *Tuesday, September 25th at 12PM - "Top Wing Big Swirl Games" (#126B) *Wednesday, September 26th at 12PM - "Flying Banana Bandits!" (#123A) *Thursday, September 27th at 12PM - "Penny's Chillin' Playdate" (#123B) Other 'Specials' *"Big World! Big Adventures!" - Friday, September 7th at 9AM Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018